What Cookies Can Lead To
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Writen for dreamwhizper. You'd never guess what kind of situation an innocent cookie could lead to... Crossover of Shaman King and Naruto. GaaraxHao. Rated for yaoi and lemon.


Disclaimer: I may not own Shaman King now, _or_ Naruto, but maybe someday…**Stares off into the distance**

Jessie: Well, I'm finally back from non-fanfiction world.

Joh: **Gasps** You mean there's actually such a place?

Jessie: **Pauses** On second thought, maybe I _was_ dreaming…

Joh: **Laughs** Aa, Jessie-chan…aishiteru!

Jessie: Yay!

J twins: **Huggles**

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi.** **Yaoi** rocks peoples socks, so don't flame me for writing a **yaoi** fic, 'kay? Here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

This fic is dedicatedto** _dream-whizper_**, cuz she requested it, and was sooooo totally patient as I was writing it (and she gave me ideas!) Thanks so much! It was fun! I never got to write this coupling before!

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Give it to me," the crimson haired male growled, glowering at the offending shaman. The longhaired teen smirked, and waved the object in Gaara's face.

"Oh, you want _this?"_ Hao asked in mock surprise, gesturing to the cookie in his hand. Gaara held his hand out expectantly. Hao tilted his head to the side slightly, and pretended to think.

"…Give me three good reasons," Hao finally said, watching every movement the boy standing a few feet away made.

"One, it's mine. Two, I bought it. Three, it's not _yours,_" Gaara said slowly through clenched teeth, gripping the handled to the front door, and slamming it closed behind him in his frustration. The two had been walking amiably together on the way home to Gaara's house, but once Gaara had closed the front door behind them, he realized that Hao had managed to snatch the bag containing his precious pastry from his bag, he'd immediately began reacting in the usual way he did Hao came near to _his_ cookies; overly protective, and extremely angry.

He took a menacing step forward when Hao slowly lifted the cookie to his lips. Gaara suddenly jumped at the brunette. Hao's eyes widened, and he took a tottering step backwards before the redhead made contact with his body and they fell over.

Gaara blinked down at the wide-eyed shaman, and Hao stared back with wide eyes, the cookie now in his mouth. There was a moment of silence, and the two males held their breath. Gaara's face slowly melted from a mild look of surprise to a smirk.

"…I suppose we could share," Gaara shrugged airily, leaning down and gently placing his teeth on the cookie and staring directly into Hao's even wider eyes. Hao, not wanting to be outdone, took a bite of the cookie, making Gaara's lips come even closer to his own. There was another silence.

Gaara took another bite, and their lips made contact. Both males shuddered at the contact, and didn't make any motion. Hao finally placed a hand on the back of Gaara's head, and gripped his hair slightly, trying not to show any hesitation. Gaara quickly slipped his tongue between Hao's lips, and smirked slightly when he felt Hao gasp slightly. Hao's tongue quickly massaged Gaara's, and both pairs of eyes gradually slid closed as they deepened their kiss. The two mutually wanted this…now.

Hao parted for a second, letting his eyes lock onto Gaara's before he pulled Gaara's head for another kiss. He flipped over so that _he_ was now on top, pinning Gaara to the floor instead. Their furious kiss became a wrestling match, each trying to dominate the other one, as both males happened to be more of the controlling type.

At this point, Hao had lost his shirt, while Gaara was missing his shirt _and_ pants. Both boys had lost their shoes, which winded up with them in interesting places (one peaking out from behind a bookcase, another down the hallway by the door leading to the kitchen, one managed to balance precociously on a window sill, and the last one was on _top_ of the bookshelf. A/N: They play rough, no?)

Gaara, who had managed to get back on top of the shaman, nonchalantly stuck his hand down Hao's pants. Hao nearly chocked on his gasp, determined not to make any noise but ultimately shocked at the (usually) quiet boy's sudden eagerness to, literally, get into his pants. But although he tried to hide it, his quickening breaths gave away his excitement to Gaara as his hand haltingly make its way under Hao's underwear.

Finally, Gaara's fingers gently wrapped around Hao's member, and he gently moved up before moving back down. Hao's eyes closed halfway, and he gazed almost unseeingly at Gaara, his eyes darkened with lust. His arms shakily went to Gaara's chest, and slid along his well-built form, waking up slightly as he felt shivers run along Gaara's spine. Hao's hands went to the back of Gaara's neck, and his fingers gently toyed with a lock of red hair.

Suddenly, Hao pulled away from underneath Gaara, completely out of his reverie, and before Gaara could react, the brunette dashed up the stairs. Gaara growled angrily, and got up, sprinting after him, taking two stairs at a time. When he reached the top, he quickly scanned the hallway. There was only one door open, and it was on very slightly ajar- _his_ room. Gaara smirked to himself. What a surprise.

Gaara padded over to the door, and peered into the room. Only to have two chocolate eyes looking back knowingly. Gaara froze in surprise, and there was a pause before both took action. Again, Hao moved first, and slipped his arms around Gaara's waist, and deftly slung the smaller bow over his shoulder. Hao closed the door and locked it behind them, before making his way over to Gaara's bed, the smaller male in tow. Gaara hissed, and grabbed Hao's waist, and squeezing it. Hao's tripped, surprised, and fell onto the bed, Gaara now sprawled on top of him.

While he was still taking in what had happened, Gaara managed to slip Hao's pants off, flinging them uncaringly somewhere else in the dark room. Hao, finally snapping out of it, grinned, and sat up, reaching forward and fingering the hem of Gaara's underwear, before removing them. Hao unashamedly looked up and down Gaara's form, his eyes quickly moving down, and obviously lingering. Gaara leaned over and took Hao's underwear off as, well, the both of them now completely exposed.

The two just sat for a moment, looking up and down each other's bodies, before Gaara finally moved forward, and kissed Hao passionately. Hao let himself be pushed down, but pushed his up, kissing Gaara back. Gaara pulled away from Hao's mouth, and moved his lips to the Asakura's neck, gliding his tongue down to Hao's collarbone. Hao's eyes opened in surprise, before quickly closing again, concentrating on stopping the moan rising in his throat. But he _did_ gasp when Gaara suddenly bit his neck. Hard. Gaara immediately left quick apologetic kisses, before his lips caught Hao's again. Hao reached down, and let his fingers brush against Gaara's length. Gaara let out an almost inaudible moan, but of course, Hao caught it, only just now realizing how unvocal Gaara was.

It was Hao's turn to gasp, though, as he felt a hot mouth take him in. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Gaara's tongue flicked to the end of Hao's manhood, causing Hao to squirm.

"G-Gaara--" Hao's weak attempt to speak was cut off, and his eyes dilated slightly as Gaara swallowed, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He felt three fingers on his lips, and quickly took them into his mouth, massaging them gently with his tongue. Gaara pulled away, smirking slightly at Hao's flushed face.

Gaara reached out, and placed a hand on Hao's waist. Hao, sensing what Gaara was doing, quickly moved forward so he could slip his arms around Gaara's neck, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara slowly slipped a finger into Hao's entrance, but there was no response other than a surprised flinch, obviously determined not to show any signs of pain.

Gaara added another digit with the first, and almost immediately after added the last one. Gaara waited a moment before splaying his fingers. Hao bit down on Gaara's shoulder to keep from crying out. Gaara used his three fingers to slowly stroke the uneasy teen, and, changed their locations, until Hao suddenly gasped in his ear before a low moan escaped his lips. Gaara grinned and removed his fingers, pushing Hao back down onto the bed.

Hao hazily registered his legs being lifted and hooked over Gaara's shoulders, and two hands gripping his waist supportively. He blinked, and made eye contact with Gaara. Chocolate eyes met bright-green ones, and the two froze.

"You ready?" Gaara asked softly, before entering Hao roughly without any other warning. Hao hissed in pain, and clenched the sheets in his fists, sweat forming quickly on his brow. Gaara waited for Hao to adjust, one hand moving to his face to gently caresses it, mumbling soft words of comfort. Hao gulped, and opened his eyes, tears of pain stinging them, though he did not allow any tears to escape.

"You okay?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hao lied between his teeth, forcing a small smile. Gaara immediately spotted the (to anyone else, convincing) lie, and shook his head, smiling slightly despite himself. He started a very slowly rhythm, watching Hao's face for a sign of something other than discomfort. Hao's eyes were tightly closed, and his mouth was slightly open, little whimpers occasionally escaping his mouth.

Hao suddenly gasped when Gaara shifted slightly, and opened his eyes halfway.

"…Oh Gods, do that again," Hao whispered, lifting his head up a little to look at Gaara pleadingly. Gaara nodded and thrust again, with more force. Hao let his head flop back down, and he moaned loudly. Gaara waited impatiently for Hao to give him some signal for him to go faster. His unvoiced wished was answered, as Hao shuddered violently.

"Gaara, go faster," Hao sighed, his fists unclenching as he totally lost himself in pleasure. Gaara's speed immediately increased, and his thrusts became even stronger. Both stopped restraining themselves completely, and their moans and pants quickly filled the room.

"Oh Gods, Gaara," Hao whimpered, as he felt one of Gaara's hands move to his member, and gently pulse his hand. Both boys' moans grew louder as they neared their climax. Gaara felt the walls surrounding his length tighten as Hao cried out, reaching his climax. Gaara's head fell back onto his shoulders, and he mumbled Hao's name as he released barely a heartbeat later. Gaara pulled out, and collapsed on top of Hao.

"Get the fuck off," Hao growled, earning a quiet chuckle from Gaara, as he moved off of the sore brunette. Gaara slipped his arms around Hao's waist, and gingerly pulled him closer to himself. Hao rested his head in the crook of Gaara's neck, and lay there, breathing raggedly.

"That was good," Hao finally said, pulling away slightly to make eye contact with Gaara. Gaara smirked.

"Of course it was, it was with _me_," Gaara said smugly, kissing the top of Hao's head softly, nuzzling his face into the brown hair for a moment, before pulling back to smirk at the shaman. Hao glowered at the red haired male, though he was absentmindedly tracing small circles on Gaara's chest as Gaara fingered his own long, silky brown hair. He couldn't let himself be lowered! Not now! An idea formed on the spot, and he smiled coyly at his new lover.

"Not you, dumbass, the cookie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Yaaaay! So I _finally_ got this redone! Yep, this fic was erased no less than four times!

Joh: Aww, poor baby **Huggles**

Jessie: Its okay, cuz it was fun! I seriously hope you enjoyed it, **_dream-whizper_**, because I worked really hard on it. And yes, I obviously took the "Gaara's-obsession-over-cookies" idea, because it was just too funny to _not_ use! **Laughs**

Please review, because I'm curious on how people thought this was written. I tried my best! Honestly! _And_ you get cookies! **Hands out cookies to reviewers**

\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
